Una noche en la eternidad
by Lirionegro1
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Aveces hay momentos que parecen ser eternos; para ellos, esas visitas... siempre lo son.


**Bien, esto es principalmente la primera parte del pago de apuestas que estoy debiendo, en este caso en particular le debo a mi madre de mi negra alma (de paso feliz día, aunque no sea el día de las madre en mi país XD) *-* **

**Ahora si, cabe aclarar que este es mi primer song fic; la canción con la que trabajé es de Lacrimosa y el título es "Eine nacht in ewigkeit" la verdad no soy muy buena en espero, pero espero que haya quedado bien. Muchas gracias por entrar aquí y leer!**

* * *

A veces parecía que vivía en un reloj de arena, otras, que era una pieza más de un puzzle, un puzzle que ella armaba y desarmaba a su enfermo gusto y parecer; otras veces sentía que era un juguete, un entretenimiento de viernes por la noche mejor que una salida aburrida a un bar o que una mala película en cable y a veces sentía que era todo eso junto… aunque claro, cabía aclarar que este remolino de sensaciones y preguntas filosóficas se presentaban en él sólo antes o después de que ella volviera a su vida cada vez que se le antojara… como si se tratase de su chocolate favorito que podía comprar en cualquier tienda de 24 hs. Si había algo que él sabía de sobre era que en cuanto su ronroneo hubiese penetrado en sus oídos e impactado en su cerebro, él ya sabía que todo estaría perdido y sin embargo le importaba una mierda, él caería a sus pies, se hundiría en ella, bebería de sus gemidos, de sus palabras sueltas, se alimentaría de su ser y finalmente se despertaría solo, con la pregunta latente de si todo había sido un cruel sueño o no; lo bueno sería que esas marcas en su piel durarían varios días de seguro y serían su ancla a la cordura, su souvenir de una cruel fiesta en la que él mismo era el plato principal; mentiría si dijera que eso no dolía… lo hacía, dolía, desgarraba, ardía… y sin embargo le importaba una mierda porque sólo con verse reflejado en las esmeraldas de sus orbes cada duda, cada pregunta y casa amarga sensación quedaba enterrada en el fondo del mar.

_No solamente una palabra_

_Ilumina la noche_

_Nuestros corazones irradian,_

_En la más profunda melancolía_

_Y nuestras almas, se llenan de brillo._

─Leon, tiempo sin verte─ cuatro palabras unidas en un suave y dantesco murmullo, sensual, mortífero… celestial, el sonido de su voz lo transportaba al cielo en el momento de oírlo y que lo transportaba al infierno en el momento de recordarlo; pero ya se ocuparía de recordarlo luego, cuando la soledad y el frío de la noche le obliguen a concentrarse en otro dolor, en un dolor que sirviera de recordatorio para saber que, al menos por algunos momento… no estaba solo.

_Separado, me deslumbras_

_Siénteme, inúndame_

_Tu, luz radiante_

_¿Me iluminas?_

─Ada…─ el susurro de su nombre en respuesta fue lo único que sus labios y su mente pudieron articular, su presencia lo deslumbraba, lo atontaba, lo sumía, lo enamoraba, lo asesinaba y lo revivía. Ciertamente, el nombre de Ada Wong jamás podría ir en la misma oración que "luz" ella no era luz –al menos no para el mundo- pero que se jodan todos, esa mujer había sido su faro en los distintos infiernos en los que había estado, lo había sido en Raccoon, en España, en Tall Oaks y en China; cada vez que ella estaba a su lado iluminaba su mundo, su alma; él mismo comenzaba a irradiar producto de la luz de esa fémina… tal y como sucedía con el sol y la luna…

Pero las cuestiones de luces emocionales poco tenían que ver en esa noche, en la que ella se presentaba, una vez más frente a él… en ese momento, lo más importante era sentirla, beber de ella, que esa mujer de rojo, lo iluminara y lo bañara con su ser.

_Del silencio, de la nada_

_Me sumo en ti, recíbeme_

_En esta noche._

Ella siempre aparecía de la nada misma –y desaparecía de la nada misma también- era como la bruma, como la niebla espesa en una solitaria noche invernal, sólo aparecía y se iba sin dejar rastro alguno más que memorias agridulces y dolorosas que él intentaría revivir con cada fibra de su ser… y marcas… ella también dejaría marcas que se borrarían de su piel a los pocos días dando paso a la duda, a la locura… a su hermosa locura que siempre iba acompañada de su tortuosa soledad; esa soledad desgarrante y aterradora, esa soledad que lo hacía temblar y llorar como un niño. Esa soledad que sólo ella podía ahuyentar con su voz, con su luz, con sus besos, con su cuerpo; Ada alejaba esa sensación tortuosa de él porque lo recibía en su seno, en su cuerpo, en su alma, en su vida… aunque sea por un instante, aunque sea por una noche, ella lo recibía y luego lo abandonaba.

_El control de la razón_

_No me ha conservado_

_Devorando, bebimos_

_Y nos unimos para sangrar_

_Victimas somos y conquistamos _

_nuestra manía por la proximidad._

Entre ellos nunca había muchas palabras, realmente casi nunca las había, pero el silencio que se producía en su compañía era completamente diferente al que Leon estaba acostumbrado, era reconfortante, sanador. El silencio entre ellos sanaba su alma y las caricias destruían la mente de ambos de a poco, suavemente los consumían… era una suerte que a ninguno de ellos les importara… ya lidiarían con el dolor luego; de momento, lo único que les importaba era sentir el sabor del otro en sus labios, sentir su aroma, les interesaba sólo embriagarse con el momento.

Una pequeña marca carmesí tiño los labios de la morena, la primera marca de la noche ya estaba hecha; la primera de muchas más.

─No pensé que tu sangre fuera roja─ susurró el rubio, casi con una sonrisa. Ada, levantó una ceja.

─ ¿De qué color esperabas que fuera? ¿Azul? ¿O es que ya no recuerdas el color de mi sangre?─ preguntó con una ladina sonrisa digna de un golpe bajo. La primera pregunta fue curiosa, la segunda burlona y la última dolorosa, porque hacía referencia a la noche en la que ella había "muerto" en sus brazos cuando pudo ver el color de su sangre esparcirse en el inmundo suelo, teñir su ya roja vestimenta y teñir la piel de sus manos que intentaban fútilmente cerrar la inmensa herida; mencionaba la noche en la que se conocieron y en la que se enamoraron… la noche en la que empezaron a jugar el macabro y sensual juego, la noche en la que empezaron a destruirse.

_Por la carne y el espacio,_

_Por el tiempo y el deseo_

_Por el sudor y por mi manía por ti_

_Tiéntame, sedúceme_

_Inúndame, ilumíname_

El rubio se abalanzó a ella una vez más, reclamando sus labios otra vez, cortando todas las preguntas dolorosas, bloqueando ese pasado pérfido cuya única muestra de clemencia había sido reunirlos una y otra y otra vez; llevándolos a crear mutuamente ese patrón de visitas adictivo, enfermizo, sensual… no podían negarlo, eran su mutua droga, eran su herida y su cura; un analgésico que detendría el dolor por un momento –y mierda que lo sabían, pero importaba muy poco- para luego volver cuando el sabor de sus labios se hubiese perdido, para cuando su perfume se hubiese disipado y para cuando las marcas en su piel se hubiesen borrado.

Ambos eran unos maniáticos del dolor, del amor, del tiempo, del sudor, del deseo, de la pasión… unos maniáticos del otro… sabían bien que ese mar de sensaciones sólo podían regalárselo mutuamente, no existía ser vivo en el mundo que pudiera igualar la sensación de compartir un momento –que parecía no tener fin- con Ada Wong. Y él sabía que para ella era exactamente lo mismo; ningún hombre la haría sentir como él, ningún hombre la amaría como él –y si llegaba alguno que dijera lo mismo, se encargaría personalmente de romperle el cuello-

Sus besos eran profundos, su manos exploraban cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, ellos se sumían juntos, las prendas de ropa quedaban justo donde caían dejándolos libres de las prisiones y cadenas que conocían tan bien; y por un momento, por una noche, eran felices, se tentaban, se seducían, se comían, se arrancaban esas esposas pesadas que lo único que hacían era alejarlos… por esa noche, por cada noche que se veían y se amaban en su juego de sombras, de lujuria y pasión… esa noche era única y eterna para ambos.

_Del silencio, de la nada_

_Me sumo en ti, recíbeme_

_En esta noche._

Rasguños, succiones, marcas, dientes, finísimos hilillos de sangre que denotaban su desesperación y poca paciencia empezaron a hacerse presentes entre ellos; gemidos ahogados (y otros no tanto) de placer, dolor y de nuevo placer inundaban el espacio, les hacían perder la razón, no sabían dónde estaban o cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo único que sabían era que estaban sobre algún lugar mullido que no era una cama, y del sobre el tiempo… bueno… a veces parecían horas… a veces minutos… otras segundos; pero al fin y al cabo, no importaba pues el tiempo y el espacio no eran más que relleno, el fondo de una pintura tenebrista en la que ellos y sus cuerpos eran los protagonistas que iluminaban el resto de la obra.

_Y si te siento_

_Y siento cada célula de tu cuerpo_

_Y si nos unimos, siento tu desnudez y tu humedad_

_Y si nos perdemos, sólo juntos_

_Y para siempre nos regalaremos esta noche_

_Y cuando las sombras caigan_

_Entre tus labios enterraré el último beso profundamente._

Leon se perdía en ella, en la suavidad de su piel, con sus manos trazaba mil dibujos en cada parte de su cuerpo que podía agarrar, claramente le hubiese gustado tomar cada centímetro de esa piel tersa y nívea que llevaba años enloqueciéndolo.

Sus labios descendieron por el cuello de la morena, sus dientes tomaron entre si algo de su presa, su lengua dejó un húmedo rastro de su camino y los oídos del rubio viajaron al cielo al oír un suspiro de placer que se escapaba de los labios carmín de –la que él quería- fuera su mujer… bien, no lo quería, lo deseaba y en su interior… lo sabía, sabía que ella le pertenecía como él a ella.

La verdad era que él conocía la ruta del placer de la espía, la había recorrido tantas veces que ya no era un problema, se la sabía de memoria… a decir verdad esos dulces recuerdos de noches anteriores le ayudaban a pasar algunas otras demasiado solitarias que tenía en su calendario.

Las caricias, sumadas a su memoria y al placer lo habían llevado directamente a la zona más sensible de la fémina, allí se sumió en su humedad, en su excitación… disfrutó de saber que esa reacción tenía su nombre por todas partes, se sintió alagado por los gruñidos, los suspiros, los gemidos que salían de ella y disfrutó aún más al escuchar su nombre escaparse de sus labios al momento del clímax.

_Y si te siento_

_Y siento cada célula de tu cuerpo_

_Y si nos unimos, siento tu desnudez y tu humedad_

_Y si nos perdemos, sólo juntos _

_Y para siempre nos regalaremos esta noche_

_Y cuando las sombras caigan_

_Entre tus labios enterraré el último beso profundamente._

La morena se encontraba sobre él, como siempre, depositando caricias en su cuerpo… sabía que le encantaba, lo veía en sus ojos, el deseo… la pasión y ella… bien, también lo disfrutaba, amaba dibujar patrones en cada una de las líneas trazadas en esa figura lo convertían en un Dios de la belleza; amaba sus cicatrices, el color que su piel había tomado debido al sol de muchas misiones; definitivamente era tan diferente a ese niño que había encontrado en un estacionamiento en medio del infierno… tantas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos (y con ellos), ni él era el policía novato, ni ella era el témpano de hielo que habían sido en algún pasado que ahora se veía como un punto en la distancia; no, ya no eran esas personas que buscaban como fuera salir de una ciudad que se había convertido en el mismo averno; ahora se metían allí… en busca de justicia, desde dos caminos distintos que llevaban al mismo lugar; caminos que se cruzaban, se alejaban y que volvían a encontrarse. No obstante, algo no había cambiado y era esa atracción casi enfermiza, esa peligrosa adicción que parecía incrementarse con los años… Lo bueno era que a ninguno de los dos les importaban las cosas que cambiaban o las que no, lo importante eran esas noches que pasaban juntos, en las que en silencio se decían sus palabras de amor prohibido; esas noches en las que danzaban juntos, en las que se unían y se volvían sólo uno.

La espía suspiró al sentirlo en su entrada, duro y palpitante, listo para poseerla una vez más. Un movimiento de sus caderas y él ya estaba completamente en ella; los gemidos, los movimientos acelerados, y las gotas de sudor se mezclaban al punto de ser irreconocibles… lo único que se podía reconocer entre ellos era el placer, el cariño, el deseo; esos elementos apenas reconocibles eran los que daban vuelta sus mundos, los que retorcían el suelo bajo sus pies y los que hacían que toda la oscuridad en sus vidas cayera a la nada misma… por la simple y sencilla razón que ellos eran la luz del otro, se iluminaban, se complementaban, encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro; se amaban a pesar del tiempo de la distancia, de la razón, de bandos, más allá de la justicia, más allá de los ideales… más allá de todo seguían allí, juntos.

_Una noche en la eternidad_

_Allí estaremos unidos para siempre_

_Y la belleza finalmente nos lleva al sueño_

Un último movimiento, un último gemido elevado al cielo y puesto en bandeja de plata al otro y todo había terminado; lo siguiente no era más que parte de la rutina sádica a la que estaban acostumbrados, unas horas de sueño liviano, unas caricias esporádicas, palabras silenciosas de amor, miradas que rogaban a los dioses que la noche no acabara, que no tuvieran que alejarse… peticiones que caían en oídos sordos.

Lo único que valía la pena de esa dolorosa y pérfida costumbre era ese halo de esperanza que se daban en un beso profundo que sellaba el trato de otra cita en algún momento, cuando la piel de ambos ardiera, cuando las marcas se borraran, cuando las memorias comenzaran a difuminarse, cuando las luces comenzaran a apagarse, cuando volvieran a quedar a oscuras y gritaran desesperados en busca de la luz que sólo el otro podría ofrecerles… entonces ambos lo sabrían, volverían a verse, volverían a regalarse otra noche como las tantas del pasado, se entregarían mutuamente sin decir una sola palabra; se darían otra noche que parecería eterna, se bañarían en su luz, se alimentarían el uno del otro y al final todo terminaría igual… dolía saberlo, pero dolía más no formar parte de ese juego dantesco en el que se veían envueltos; al menos una noche en la falsa eternidad valía la pena.

* * *

**Ok... si ya sé que fue raro... pero vamos si leen mis historias saben a que se atienen... ¿verdad?... verdad? ._. ok no importa, en fin. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final de mi de-lirio; si les ha gustado sería genial que dejen rev y si no les ha gustado y tienen alguna crítica también será bienvenida :3**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo! **


End file.
